The inventive concepts relates to an apparatus for and method of controlling a backlight of a display panel in a camera system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of controlling a backlight of a display panel in a camera system by utilizing image data luminance values of sub-pixels.
An ambient light detector of a camera system is a monochromatic sensor having a very low resolution and is a physically separate unit from a camera module of the camera system. For example, in certain brand-name laptop computers, a camera or a web-cam is installed in an upper end of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, while a separate ambient light detector is installed in a lower end of the LCD panel.